Fun out in the snow
by Prinkle
Summary: AU Every year around the same time it snows on pulse. Lightning hates snow the person and weather can Serah and Hope change her perspective of one of those things ONE-SHOT no parings.


Fun out in the snow

**Summary: Every year on pulse around the same time it snows. Lightning hates snow the person and the element of weather can her sister serah with Hope as an assistant change her perspective of these things? Read and find out.**

**AN. This is my first fanfic ever on final fantasy 13 right now I have little confidence so I am just uploading a short oneshot story please review and any criticism you may have to help me out all reviews will be appreciated also I understand that it is a rubbish summary probably going to be rated T to be safe also it is set at the end of the game so spoiler alert (sort of) so lets get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters I use are not mine all characters belong to Square Enix who own Final Fantasy**

Gran Pulse the lowerworld that was once feared by all residents of Cocoon as being hell yet after the fall most residents abandonned the protection of the lifeless shell and their homes to live on pulse. Lightning, Hope, Sahz and Snow found the first few months to be highly stressful as they were just reuinted with their loved ones and now they had to help the people adapt to their new life. Lightning returned to the home in New Bodhum that she shares with her younger sister serah and her oaf of a fiancé Snow. Lightning stormed through the door, said a polite greeting to her sister then proceded to head to her romm for some solitude an happiness however the door flung open followed by a gruff voice yelling " I'm home" Lightning inwardly groaned as he called out to her with the greeting "Hey sis" She turned around and gave him a sharp uppercut causing the large man to collide with the ground unconcious. "I'm not your sister" Lightning said as she agressively sprinted up the stairs. Later that evening Hope decided to drop by for a visit as Serah answered the door she was shocked at what was happening. Hope turned up on the doorstep with white crystals in his messy silver hair. As the door opened Hope saw a flash of pink hair the trait of the farron sisters but was slightly disappointed when he looked up into Serah's aqua coloured eyes. Serah and Lightning both share the same eye and hair colour however Serah's eyes were more innocent and full of life than Lightning's eyes. "Hope!" Serah exclaimes "You look like your freezing quickly get inside!" Serah frantically pushes Hope inside then near throws him on the couch. Serah then disappears into the kitchen for atleast 15 minutes then returnes with 4 mugs of hot chocolate. Lightning slowly makes her way downstairs and Hope practically tackles her to the ground in a hug Serah can't help but giggle. "Light I missed you so much it has been ages why didn't you call I was worried about you!" Hope happily exclaimed as he held on to Lightning like he would die if he ever lets go "It's nice... to see you... too Hope... but... could you... please stop hugging so tight... can't ...breath." Lightning managed to say with a muffled and raspy voice. "SorryLightIreallyreallydidn'tmeantobutIwasjustsohappytoseeyouafterthepast7monthsIhaven'theardfro-" Hope hung his head in shame as lightning placed a finger on his lips to silence him "Hope calm down its not the end of the world you are still a child it dosen't matter." Lightning assured him. After Hopes breakdown the three of them sat on the couch drinking their beverages then the behemoth of a man named Snow woke up with a dislocated jaw then joined them with their hot chocolate. By the time everyone is finished Snow, Lightning and Hope catch up while Serah goes to bed by midnight the Farron household was eerily silent.

The following morning Lightning glanced outside then frowned as she saw a blanket of snow covering New Bodhum then climbed back into bed. Serah squealed like a schoolgirl when she saw the snow outside then sprinted to her sisters room. "Sis its snowing outside!" Serah yelled happily "So?" came the cold response from her sister but that didn't affect her mood "So we should go outside." Lightning sighed "Pass." This remark upset Serah a little bit "Huh? Why? Do you not want to spend time with me?" Serah pouted. Lightning felt guilt slap her in the face at Serah's words and sighs "Look I do want to spend time with you just not in the snow you know I hate it like I hate that behemoth of a fiancé you have." She replies bluntly not caring if Snow heared them. Thankfully for Lightning, Snow had been called out to head to see team NORA. Serah leaves her sisters room but she hasn't given up. Serah then enters Hopes room then shakes him violently to wake him "Huh? WHA-" Hope yells as he falls out of his bed onto the wooden floor. Serah jumps in suprise at Hopes reaction to being woken up "Sorry Hope." She apologised "It's fine Serah. So what did you want?" Hope asked curiously "Lightning is being stubborn and is refusing to go outside with me!" Serah yells then pouts "So?" Hope says while yawning "You sound just like her I now see she will never accept Snow the person but I just want her to have fun. Can you please talk to her? She might listen to you." Serah desperately asks "Erm I don't think that is a good idea if Light dosen't want to do something then it's best we don't force her." Hope responded hoping to have gotten out of it. Serah then used her Last resort and gave Hope the full combo of the puppy dog eyes the quivering lip and the childish voice as she begged "Pwease Howp?" Hope couldn't resist "Argh fine I will try." Serah instantly smiled and hugged Hope "Thank you." Hope carefully made his way up the stairs and opened Lightnings bedroom door "Light-" he was cut off before he could finish his sentence with a glare that caused him to freeze on the spot "Not going." Light said in a dangerously low tone. Hope did not hesitate he bolted out the bedroom and down the stairs to Serah "Any luck?" she asks "No." Was the answer hope gave he could see the disapointment in Serah's face "Oh ok." However she instantly perked up "Well let's go." Hope was really confused "What?" Serah gave him a smile as she answered "If sis is being too stubborn I am not going outside alone so you are coming with me." Serah said as she pulled the poor kid outside "I don't have a choice do I?" Hope asked glumly "No you do not" Serah replied in a sing-song tone as the door slammed behind them.

**Well thats it I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Prinkle out**


End file.
